


The Basement

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Community: ncis_verse, Dark, F/M, Fanmix, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gibbs fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the NCISVerse fanmix challenge. Also made for my NCIS_Bingo card, with the prompt "One Shot, One Kill."
> 
> Note: I am sorry that the song widgets are showing up as links instead of being able to play the music while browsing. I'm working on it. ;)

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
**City of Angels** (30 Seconds to Mars) 

There was truth  
There was consequence  
Against you, a weak defense  
Then there's me, I'm seventeen  
Looking for a fight 

All my life  
I was never there  
I'm just a ghost  
Running scared 

|  | 

**Time of Dying** (Three Days Grace) 

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare 

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying 

|   
  
[City of Angels by Thirty Seconds to mars on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Thirty%20Seconds%20to%20mars%20City%20of%20Angels)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/30secondstomars/cityofangels.html)

| 

[Time of Dying by Three Days Grace on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Three%20Days%20Grace%20Time%20of%20Dying)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/threedaysgrace/timeofdying.html)  
  
**Its Time** (Imagine Dragons) 

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back 

|  | 

**Danger Line** (Avenged Sevenfold) 

Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole  
Leaving my fear on the danger line  
Suffering no man should never know  
Leaving my faith on the danger line 

I do this for my family  
My daughter loves her daddy  
Too many talk down on things they don't know  
With colors never faded,  
Reckless and unabated  
They may take me but never take us all 

|   
  
[Its Time by Imagine Dragons on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Imagine%20Dragons%20Its%20Time)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/imaginedragons/itstime.html)

| 

[Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Avenged%20Sevenfold%20Danger%20Line)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avengedsevenfold/dangerline.html)  
  
**This is War** (30 Seconds to Mars) 

A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war. 

To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war. 

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight! 

|  | 

**And All Things Will End** (Avenged Sevenfold) 

I see my world crumble and fall, before my eyes  
I know, I know.  
Dark will turn to light, in time I'll be alright  
I know, I know  
(I never imagined my life could turn out this way  
So cold so black so alone) 

Living goes by fast, catch your breath and it will pass you by.  
And it won't last, to sulk with the memories you hold 

|   
  
[This is war by 30 Seconds to mars on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=30%20Seconds%20to%20mars%20This%20is%20war)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/30secondstomars/thisiswar.html)

| 

[And All Things Will End by Avenged Sevenfold on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Avenged%20Sevenfold%20And%20All%20Things%20Will%20End)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avengedsevenfold/andallthingswillend.html)  
  
**Afterlife** (Avenged Sevenfold) 

Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye.  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life. 

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,  
Take me back inside, when the time is right. 

|  | 

**Drive** (Imagine Dragons) 

Get me right, all it takes is silent night  
I want my eyes to see these lights  
Hold hold hold on hold hold on  
But when it comes it goes  
I am on my knees, oh forgive me 

[…] 

Drive, I got my head on aright  
I got my people strapped tight  
I got my head on aright oh oh oh oh 

|   
  
[Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Avenged%20Sevenfold%20Afterlife)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avengedsevenfold/afterlife.html)

| 

[Drive by Imagine Dragons on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Imagine%20Dragons%20Drive)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/imaginedragons/drive.html)  
  
**On My Own** (Three Days Grace) 

Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own 

|  | 

**Nothing Left to Say** (Imagine Dragons) 

Who knows how long  
I've been awake now?  
The shadows on my wall don't sleep  
They keep calling me  
Beckoning... 

Who knows what's right?  
The lines keep getting thinner  
My age has never made me wise  
But I keep pushing on and on and on and on 

|   
  
[On My Own by Three Days Grace on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Three%20Days%20Grace%20On%20My%20Own)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/threedaysgrace/onmyown.html)

| 

[Nothing Left To Say by Imagine Dragons on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Imagine%20Dragons%20Nothing%20Left%20To%20Say)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/imaginedragons/nothinglefttosay.html)  
  
**Time That Remains** (Three Days Grace) 

Don’t do as I have done  
Win where I have lost  
Have where I have none  
Don’t let your demons drive  
They’ll just steer you wrong  
You won’t get out alive 

Because you can’t unlive the pain  
You can’t rewind to yesterday  
You might never find your place  
In the time that remains 

|   
  
[Time That Remains by Three Days Grace on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Three%20Days%20Grace%20Time%20That%20Remains)

| 

[Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/threedaysgrace/timethatremains.html)  
  
  
[The Basement by Chokolatte Jedi on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/The+Basement/90245636)   



End file.
